Hello Sweetie
by MarvelGeeeek
Summary: One shots of the eleventh doctor and River song, updates ever 2-3 weeks xx


**I'm back with my last story. No playbacks, no repeats, and certainty no time travel. This is me in the flesh saying goodbye to a big part of my Smith is and always will be my doctor and River will always be his.**

"Hello Sweetie…"She said as a huge grin spread across her face.

"River , but how?" The Doctor replied.

"It's really me Doctor"She said calmly.

 **12 hours earlier.**

The doctor stood next to the huge Tardis doors and sighed. It had been three years since he'd last seen Amy and Ruari . Damn he needed to improve his timing. He walked back to the control center of the Tardis and stood in front of the tiny mirror next to the thousands of switches. He fixed his hair and shifted his tie before walking back to the doors and forcing himself to exit the Tardis.

He walked up the long street of houses before reaching a blue one in the centre of the little town. In front of the houses were several huge fields with a tiny play area for the children and immature doctors of course!

He walked up the lane to the house and raised his hand to knock. He hesitated , however before he could think the door swung open before his eyes to reveal Amy holding a small dog in her arms.

"This is insulting" She spat before walking into her house. The door was still open so the doctor followed.

"What did I do this time? "He asked.

"Three years , you've been gone for three years" She stated.

"Yes well my timings have improved , at least it wasn't another twelve" He said attempting to lighten the mood. Silence fell for a moment before Amy began to smirk.

"Pond!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not hugging you first doctor" She smiled.

"Well I'm not either" He replied jokingly. They stood there smiling for a few seconds before Amy sprung into his arms.

"Get a watch would you , you goofy old fool" She said happily.

"Yes Mam" He said before ending the hug . He then saluted at her jokingly before Amy smacked his arm lovingly.

"Wait , where'd the dog go?" The doctor asked.

"It's a magic teleporty dog. River got me her before she died" Amy said sadly.

"Wait Rivers dead?" The doctor said in shock.

"Well I'd assumed you knew" Amy replied quietly.

"Why did no one tell me ." He said quietly. "Why did no one TELL ME" He repeated, this time his voice filled with remorse. He then stormed out of the house , passing Ruari with the mail.

"Alright Doctor" Ruari called.

"Come on pinhead " Amy called before passing her husband and following a heart broken doctor.

He ran down the huge fields surrounding the village. It was peaceful there. No people , no sound , one could pretend that whatever happened there wasn't real. He sat down in the middle of the field staring into space. He didn't blink , didn't move, he just stared into the distance . He didn't understand , that was a first.

He then felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"River?" He whispered before turning around to see more and more fields. He then turned his head back to the direction it was originally facing and just sat there.

Then another hand fell on his shoulder.

"Doctor I'm so sorry I thought you already knew" Amy said sorrowfully .

"How did she die?" He asked , still not moving his gaze.

"We don't know " Amy replied as a tear fell from her sad eyes.

"Then how do you know she's dead " He asked. Amy stayed silent. "Amy, how did you know she was dead" The doctor asked , raising his voice slightly.

"Mothers instinct alright" Amy shouted .

"Hey what's going on ?" Ruari said as he plonked himself down next to his grieving wife.

"He doesn't know does he ?" The doctor stated . " He doesn't know because your not a 100 % sure, which means there's a small chance she's still alive " The doctor said before forcing himself of off the floor. "Pond, Williams , lets go" The doctor shouted before walking back up to the Tardis.

Amy and Ruari exchanged glances.

"Would someone please fill me in on what's happening please" Ruari asked. Amy kissed him on the cheek before leading him up the hill. "Ok then" He muttered under his breath.

Once Amy and Ruari had reached the Tardis the doctor had combed his hair.

"Ok lets think" He began.

"I've missed this" Amy smiled.

"Why would someone try to trick you that Rivers dead " The doctor said whilst pacing around the Tardis. He then stopped by a switch and pulled it, sending the Tardis into space.

"Rewind a second" Ruari stuttered .

"Not now he's thinking " Amy smiled before kissing his cheek again.

"Oh it makes total sense , I mean of course , it all makes sense " The doctor exclaimed happily. He then pressed a button and landed the Tardis.

He swung the two doors open before suddenly turning around and facing Amy and Ruari.

"One small detail, your both staying here" He said before slamming the doors behind then quickly grabbed his sonic screw driver and locked them in.

"Damn it " Amy sighed.

The doctor looked around at his surroundings. He was on a black and grey planet. There was trace of coulour, not even mentioning life.

"Why are you here River" He said too himself. He then grabbed his sonic screw driver and began scanning the planet.

He continued roaming the planet before standing in front of a giant grey cliff.

"I don't believe it " He smiled . "Hello sweetie" He laughed to himself as he looked at the giant words engraved onto the dull cliffs .

"Talk about subtle, even at my standards "He joked to himself.

He continued to roam the planet before seeing the light of the planet.

"Hello sweetie" She said as a grin spread across her face. They were around ten feet apart. He stepped closer to her.

"River? What the hell have you been up to you stupid, stupid girl " He shouted.

"Oh sweetie, you still don't know" She said before walking closer too him.

"Know what?" He said as he stepped closer to her. They were inches apart now.

"Duck" She commanded before pulling out her gun. He did as he was told before River shot one of the silence that were stood behind them. The doctor slowly got back up and looked her in the eyes.

"We thought you were dead" He said quietly .

"Oh sweetie don't you see , I am "She said before turning around and walking away.

"River"He called after her. She didn't respond. "RIVER!". His eyes didn't leave her. She then vanished. "Of coarse" He said too himself before turning to the silence who was no longer there.

" It was a dream , when did she learn to do that " He smirked to himself before running back to the Tardis.

"Did you find her?" Amy asked worriedly .

"I found a clue " H replied , not meeting her gaze but instead sending the Tardis somewhere else.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked.

"You , Home" He said before pushing them gently out of the Tardis.

"Doctor.."Amy began but it was too late.

He then sent the Tardis into the future , world war three.

He jumped out of the box and quickly scanned his surrounding. He then ducked quickly as a green laser shot was fired at his head.

"Hold you fire" A voice shouted. "Everyone out ".

"Is it really you this time?" He asked before stepping closer too her. She charged at him and slapped him across the face.

"Ouch"He said before feeling his face.

"That's for taking ages too find me"she said angrily.

"Noted" He replied. She then grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. A few moments later she ended the kiss and turned around dramatically , flicking her hair in his face.

"And that's for being an old fool" She said before walking away . The doctor followed.

"River , why are you here" He asked once he'd caught up with her.

"Isn't it obvious ?" She said sarcastically. The doctor raised his eyebrow slightly. "Spoilers"

"Really , I don't get anything , you just expect me to leave " The doctor said in an annoyed voice.

"You really think that's what I want " She said after she stopped walking suddenly. The doctor copied and stood next too her.

"Yes that's exactly what I think " He responded.

"Then you really are an old fool" She said whilst rolling her eyes. He then went to walk of before the doctor grabbed her wrist.

"River" He said whilst looking directly into her eyes. "You're going to have to give me more than that if I'm going to help you"

"Oh sweetie , why would you think I haven't got everything under control " She flirted.

"Somebody made Amy believe you were dead, made me believe you were dead , if anything is a bad sign I'd say that's it River" He said worriedly . River grabbed his other hand and sighed.

"Look at me , I'm alive , I'm fine , I'm always fine doctor " She said camly. She then stroked his face before turning to walk away.

"I don't care, there is no way I'm leaving you here , not now , not ever" He shouted after her.

"I'm counting on it , sweetie" She smiled.


End file.
